The Adventures of the Fox Sage: Part 1
by MonkHerrick
Summary: The Adventures of Naruto & Arashi as they become the Fox Sages of the Leaf! Rated M due to violence & language!
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: The Adventures of the Fox Sage

Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

By: MonkHerrick

"People Talking"

"Demon's Talking"

'Demon's Thinking'

'People Thinking'

-Time Skip/Scene Shifts-

Jutsu

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto If I did Naruto would have a twin named Arashi!

_Shisui & Naruto could be seen fighting the Jubbi together. Shisui was knocked off his feet and blasted near the Third Hokage. He grunted as he stood up, as he did he shifted his weight revealing he had a missing left arm. As Shisui caught his bearings Naruto continued to fight the Ten-Tails. Naruto sensed the Tailed Beast Ball being aimed at Arashi, he flickered out of sight and..._

* * *

Naruto gasped as he shot up in bed. He took several deep breaths, as he did so he thought over what he'd seen in his dream. 'Damn it, the nightmares are getting worse.' He thought to himself as he slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen. The jonin sighed as he drank his water. Shisui chuckled as he sat at the table quietly. "Nightmares, otouto?" The black-haired Uzumaki asked cheerfully.

"My future self said they disappear by now, so haven't they? Why should I have to watch as my brother's die again in my dreams?" He asked angrily, as put the cup in the sink. "In his defense he did say he'd never seen it happen before so he was guessing and couldn't be completely sure whether it would work out that way or not." Shisui calmly explained as he ate a bowl of ramen.

Naruto eyed his older brother as if he had grown a second head. "Who are you, and what have you done with Shisui?" He demanded of Shisui, causing the older teen to pout. "What can't I be serious about something for once, and not be interrogated?" He asked pouting childishly at his younger brother's look of disbelief.

"You're right, I should go back to bed, goodnight nii-san." Naruto said calmly with a sad smile on his face as he left to go to his bedroom. He laid on his bed in his room. 'It feels weird without Arashi sleeping next to me, it's hard to believe he wanted his own bedroom two years ago, then we are almost teens so he probably wanted to try being independent." Naruto thought to himself as fell asleep.

* * *

The blonde found himself in a forest. He made his way through the trees to a clearing with a giant fox with nine tails. "Kurama, what do you want?" The blonde jonin asked annoyed at his friend keeping him from sleeping. **"You mean you don't want my help with those nightmares?" **The Yang half of the Nine-tails asked dryly. "You can help with those, Kurama?" He asked with a bit of hope evident in his voice, as he looked around the forest. Some of the trees were wilted and decayed while others were overgrown. **"Unfortunately, no I can't kit. But that's not what I called you here for."** The nine-tailed fox said, as Naruto sighed loudly.

"What did you call me here for then?" The blonde twelve year-old sounded annoyed now. **"You need to work on using my chakra, kit."** The kitsune explained sounding amused by the thought. The fox refused to explain further and pushed the young jonin out of his own mind and left to his dreams.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he sat down at the kitchen table. Tatsu moved around the room making breakfast for his siblings. Naruto's appearance changed over the two years since Sasuke became a chunin, he now wore an outfit similar to Shisui's consisting of a high-collared, dark-colored outfit, with a chakra blade strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. His forehead protector was relocated to his forehead. All in all, he looked like a cross between Minato, his father, & Shisui.

Arashi now wore a red t-shirt, with the Uzumaki spiral on the back of it, and a pair of dark blue shorts. Arashi was now an Anbu Black Op. He was placed in Shisui's squad, along with Kyo & Yuago Uzuki. "Good Morning everybody!" Shisui exclaimed as he bounced over to his seat, as he did Arashi & Naruto sent him scathing glares that caused him to pout childishly.

"Ara-kun, we have a mission today to the Land of Swamps, so pack your things for a week." Naruto looked unhappy that his twin was going to be away from him for so long. "Cheer up Naruto, we all knew this was going to happen eventually, so try to make the best of it." Kaze said calmly as he started eating his bacon & eggs. 'What the hell, he made it sound like Arashi is dying!' Naruto, Shisui, & Tatsu thought in unison.

"Well I have to go to the office, so see you guys later." Tatsu said calmly as he stood up and left for work. Shisui smirked as Naruto glared at his own plate. "Upset about something, otouto?" He asked innocently, earning an annoyed glared from the blonde jonin.

"Remember, self-sacrifice and how a true shinobi must protect his village from within its own shadow, as long you remember that you'll continue to be a great shinobi, Arashi." The black-haired man said as he left to pack his bags for his mission to the Land of Swamps. Arashi stood up and put his plate in the sink and ran to his room to pack.

Naruto sighed as he stood and placed his own plate in the sink before going to pack for his own mission with his genin.

* * *

"Alright, Sasuke you're the leader I'm going to deal with the enemy ninja while you destroy the bridge." Naruto explains to his students before he vanished in a flash of yellow. Sasuke sighed as he and his teammates made their way to the bridge they had to destroy.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and an unknown Stone Jonin fought as Sasuke looked startled. 'So fast.' The leaf & stone ninja thought to themselves as Naruto appeared behind the jonin and killed him. "Sasuke, you are to never use that jutsu again, do I make myself clear, it's a double-edged sword, it can defeat the enemy, but it damages the user as well, it can possibly even kill the user." Naruto said firmly as he stared up at the sky quietly.

* * *

Fox & Wolf sighed as they fought through another wave of ninja. "Tsunade is about fifty kilometers north of here!" Leopard called out as she knocked out another ninja attacking them. "Good, I will make a diversion and you will all go on ahead. Don't worry I should be able to handle these guys." Wolf said calmly as he weaved through hand seals.

"Lightning Style: Wolf Fang Jutsu!" Wolf said calmly as his hand was engulfed in lightning chakra. The other Anbu black-ops ran on ahead to complete the mission.

* * *

Sasuke & Sai chased after the guy that had taken Sakura. "Why would they kidnap her, she doesn't even know anything important does she?" Sasuke asked annoyed as they reached the cave she was being held in. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai called out as painted a tiger.

The invisible stone ninja was hit by the tiger causing his jutsu to fail, and him to become visible again. "How?" The stone ninja asked stunned as Sasuke held a kunai to his throat. "You made way to much noise." Sai said as Sasuke grunted softly.

* * *

Fox sighed as he leaned against a wall as Wolf & Snake talk with Tsunade. "You have no choice, if you don't come back, Lord Hokage said he'd place you in the Bingo Book as an S-class Rouge Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, to be killed on sight!" Fox said as he pushed off the wall, and made his way over to his teammates.  
"He's bluffing." Tsunade said scoffing at the idea, until Fox pulled a scroll out of his hip pouch and handed it to her. She read it and paled;

Tsunade-shishou,

You need to return to the village right now, if you don't I'm afraid I'll have make you Rouge Ninja. We can't just have our ninja traipsing around the world trowing a pity party for themselves. Return to the village with the Anbu I've sent or I'll place you in the Bingo Book to be killed on sight.

Your former student,

Tatsu Ryuu Uzumaki-Namikaze,

The Godaime Hokage of the Leaf

* * *

Naruto smirked as Sasuke, Sai, & Sakura defeated their opponents. Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled as he stood next the young genius. "They are good students, Naruto, though I fear Sasuke will betray the Hidden Leaf soon." The Third Hokage said softly to the blonde boy.

There wasn't a response from the blonde to signify that the older man had been heard, but nonetheless Hiruzen knew he had been heard by Naruto. "So how was the mission, Sasuke lead well?" Hiruzen asked smiling fondly as the blonde jonin chuckled softly.

"It went well, no problems." Naruto said quietly as he watched his former students train by themselves. "Arashi brought Tsunade back to the village, impressive eh?" Naruto palmed his forehead, as 'The Professor' tried to get a reaction out of the young clan head.

"I fought with two ninja from a group known as the Akatsuki, Hiruzen they were strong not as strong as me or Arashi, but they were strong. The Village Hidden in the Leaves need to prepare itself, no The world needs to prepare for the Akatsuki, or we will die. Shisui fought with another and killed him, I fought with two and captured them both in my time-space ninjutsu, Nami." Naruto explained softly, to the "God of Shinobi".

Hiruzen looked mildly disturbed at the thought of the Akatsuki, but smiled at his younger friend. "I agree, They are a danger to everybody if they are targeting the Jinchuuriki, aren't they?" The older leaf ninja asked frowning thoughtfully. "Yes, if they capture any, that will make them a threat to the entire world not just us Jinchuuriki." Naruto didn't mention the fact that they actually had five tailed beast on their side (1) and three of them were sealed away into one of Naruto's bodies.

"Shisui thinks that Obito might be alive cause he felt his chakra, only it was more foul & evil, when he was in the Village Hidden in the Mist." Naruto murmured softly to the older ninja.

* * *

Tatsu rubbed his temples as he examined the file with all of Danzo's crimes in it. "Are you sure of this, Shisui?" He asked worriedly as he looked his brother in the eyes. "Yes Tatsu, I am, if you want to find proof of his illegal actions, have him shadowed by an ANBU Black op that you trust." The black-haired man said calmly as he stared back at his older sibling.

"Alright, I'll send out a team an black op agent right away, thanks Shisui." Tatsu said calmly as he closed the file and sealed it away. After Shisui left Naruto came in the office. "You want me to do it don't you? After all I am one of the stealthiest ninja in the village, aren't I?" Naruto asked as he smirked at his older brother.

"Use one of you're paths, Danzo doesn't know about them so he's less likely to suspect you that way." Tatsu explained to Naruto calmly as they went over the details of what all he was supposed find out about the traitorous Danzo.

* * *

Shisui and Arashi were eating ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen. "Keep them coming Old man." Arashi exclaimed as he finished his ninth bowl of ramen. "OK, Arashi." Teuchi called back to the redheaded boy. Arashi grinned as Shisui was flirting with Ayame.


End file.
